1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of cold cathode electron guns, and in particular, to structures and methods of magnetically insulating a cold cathode from damaging arc-inducing electron streams originating downstream of the cathode surface.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of an electron-emitting cathode as a source of electrons for focused-electron-beam devices is well known. Most such devices employ thermionic, or “hot” cathodes, but more recently, cold-cathode electron emitters have begun to emerge as higher performance electron sources that have the potential of producing high-density electron beams unachievable using thermionic cathodes. However, focusing and controlling the acceleration of an electron beam generated by a high-density cold-cathode electron emitter represents a significant technical challenge. The electron current density at the cold cathode emission surface is high due to the low electron-emission velocity and relatively small cathode size. This high current density produces a natural rapid Coulomb expansion of the electron beam as it flows away from the cathode surface. In addition, electron beams emitted from a cold cathode are generally characterized by a higher emittance, i.e., a higher inherent perpendicular velocity, than those emitted from an equivalent thermionic cathode. Both of these effects exacerbate the focusing and acceleration control challenges represented by such electron beams.
Certain techniques have been developed to address the focusing of cold-cathode electron beams, such as one invented by one of the inventors of the present application and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,414. That patent describes a series of shaped electrostatic lenses located in front of a cold-cathode emission surface designed to focus the emitted electron beam and confine it within the magnetic field developed inside a travelling-wave tube. However, a difficulty with such a system and other similar approaches that employ electrostatic lenses is that they may increase the susceptibility of the system to destructive arcing between lens elements and the cathode surface. In particular, high voltages are required in order to focus and control the acceleration of the electron beam, and these voltages produce large electric fields in the beam region that can lead to breakdown and cathode arcing.
In addition, beam electrons may impinge upon the lens elements during operation, creating secondary electrons and high-energy re-reflected primary electrons. These electrons, emitted directly from the lens elements themselves, can flow to any 10 other structures within the electron gun that they have sufficient energy to reach, creating unwanted current flow, element heating, vacuum degradation, and potentially, arc initiation. Re-reflected primary electrons, in particular, may result in catastrophic current flow back to the cathode surface itself. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a structure and method for insulating the cold cathode region from the secondary electrons, re-reflected primary electrons, and arc electron streams that may be initiated within the electron gun structure in order to improve the operation and prolong the operating life of a cold-cathode electron emitter.